The Humor of Benny Hill
This page lists the most recurring bits, punch-lines and sight gags in The Benny Hill Show. This page is still a work in progress. Beautiful Girl, Bad Teeth * Victoria Shellard in Friday Night Fever sketch in Friday Night Fever * Clovissa Newcombe in a ”Miss Dimpton-on-Sea” quickie in News At Ten * Sue Upton in the ”Hill’s Angels Grand Gala” in Women's Lib TV * Sue Upton in ”Bijou Burlesque” (aka ”Girls of All Nations”) in Cagney and Lacey * Corinne Russell in The Gay Caballero in Holiday * Denise Gyngell, Jane Paris and Samantha Spencer Lane in the Lovely Girls From Crete in Big Poppa Bottle Over Spoon * Benny Hill in the Grand Wheelchair Rally in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Benny Hill in Chez When in R. Dibble: Handyman Came to Feed The Shark * Maria in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * Golden Days in The Sound of Frankenstein Communist with Knife and Fork * Dan Dan The Laboratory Man in Undercover Sanitary Inspector * Baron Shtuk in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music Copy The Boss * The Loser in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * Opener in Undercover Sanitary Inspector Curtain Knocked Down * Benny the Clown on WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * Benny the Clown in The Hot Shoe Show * Casanova in A Packed Program Drink Poured Over Sugar Cubes * The Hitchhiker in Is This Your Life * Server in A Packed Program Expanding Bust Size in "Look #7"]] * Rona Newton-John (2x in "Look #7) in The Underworld Water of Jacques Custard * The She-Hulk in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade Failed Ventriloquist * Benny Hill in The Sound of Frankenstein * Newer Faces in A Packed Program * Chow Mein in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York Fake Arms * Casanova in A Packed Program * The Captain of the S.S. Rumpo in Fun in the Kitchen * Dracula in Leprechaun TV Fishing With A Hat * Fisherman in Is This Your Life * Hill's Little Angels' father in Pepy's Diary Flatulence from an Inner Tube * Jackie Wright's Holiday in Jackie Wright: Holiday * Scouts and Guides Annual Fete in Villain of the Year Frisbee With Food * Benny Hill in Scouts and Guides Annual Fete in * The Vagabond in The Vagabond in The Hot Shoe Show Innocent Slap Victim * Jackie Wright in Chez Ben in Women's Lib TV * Jackie Wright in Big Poppa in Big Poppa * Jackie Wright in Scouts and Guides Annual Fete in Villain of the Year It's True I Tell You! * Andree Melly and Merwyn Cruddy with "warlocks" in Cinema: The Vintage Years * Henry McGee and Louise LeClerc with "balances" in Big Poppa * Benny Hill and Henry McGee with "balearic" in The Hot Shoe Show * Fred Scuttle and Henry McGee with "warlocks" in Jack and Jill * Benny Hill and Henry McGee with "parables" in R. Dibble: Handyman Lifting A Camera Skirt * Maurice Dribble's parents wedding photo in Is This Your Life * Photo on Australian beach in Benny Hill: Down Under Men's Room/Women's Room * Benny Hill in Hill's Angels:Lady Godiva in Holiday * Benny Hill as R. Dibble in R. Dibble: Handyman Movie Parodies * "Bonnie and Clyde" in The World of Sports * "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid" in Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * "Frankenstein" in The Sound of Frankenstein * "Murder on the Orient Express" in Murder on the Oregon Express * "Saturday Night Fever" in Friday Night Fever * "Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolf" in Sale of the Half Century Muscle Act * Benny Hill in "Day a the Beach" in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Fred Scuttle in the Keep Fit Brigade in Benny's All-Star Finale * Newer Faces in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Benny Hill in the Hill's Angels routine in The Hot Shoe Show * Benny Hill with Louise English, Clare Smalley and Sue Upton in Hill's Angels: Grand Gala in Women's Lib TV No Milk! * Quickie on Great British Dancing Finals * Bill Jardine and Lil in Big Poppa Small Cake/Big Cake * Bill Jardine and Deputy Leroy in Big Poppa * George and Vince in The Hitchhiker Stiff Arm * Mighty Deodorant in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * How To Meet Women in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York Stretcher Dump ]] * Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Scouts and Guides Annual Fete in Villain of the Year Teeth Knocked Out * Dracula in Wonder-Gran sketch in Leprechaun TV * Henry McGee in The Widow in The South Blank Show * Dilys Watling's "You Give Me Fever" in A Packed Program * Newer Faces in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Benny Hill in the Hill's Angels street fight in The Hot Shoe Show * Benny Hill with the Hill's Little Angels in The Halitosis Kid Television Parodies * "The A-Team" on The B-Team * "Barnaby Jones" in Murder on the Oregon Express * "The Bionic Woman" in The Bionic Baby * "Bonanza" in Cinema: The Vintage Years * "Cagney and Lacy" in Cagney and Lacey * "Cannon" in Murder on the Oregon Express * "Charlie's Angels" in Benny Hill: Down Under and Women's Lib TV * "Columbo" in Murder on the Oregon Express * "Dave Allen at Large" in The South Blank Show * "Dr. Ruth" in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York * "The Incredible Hulk" in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * "The Invisible Man" in Murder on the Oregon Express * "Kojak" in Murder on the Oregon Express, The Police Raid in Waterloo Station and Jack and Jill * "McCloud and Wife" in Murder on the Oregon Express * "The Monte Carlo Show" in The Monte Carbolic Show * "Name That Tune" in Name That Tune * "New Faces" in Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * "Opportunity Knocks" in Opportunity's Knocking * "Police Story" in Murder on the Oregon Express * "Sale of the Century" in Sale of the Half Century * "The Six Million Dollar Man" in The Bionic Baby * "Starsky and Hutch" in A Packed Program * "this is Your Life" Is This Your Life and Sale of the Half Century * "The Underwater World of Jacques Cousteau" in The Underworld Water Of Jacques Custard * "Wonder Woman" in Leprechaun TV and WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde 13th Floor/Not Superstitious * New York Rap in Benny Hill's World Tour: New York * The Hitch-hiker in The Sound of Frankenstein * The Stamp Collector in Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy Tinkler Behind the Tree * Benny Hill in The Bucket in R. Dibble: Handyman * Benny Kelly in Benny Hill: Down Under Umbrella Lifting Skirts * The She-Hulk in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Two Gentlemen in Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy Category:Sketches Category:Lists